


i want to break the distance

by Mania (Animaya)



Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And so do I, Established Relationship, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Short & Sweet, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), also, george just wants cuddles, no beta we die like Mexican dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaya/pseuds/Mania
Summary: george hates it. he hates how physically far apart he is from dream. it takes about 11excruciatinghours to get to where dream is now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	i want to break the distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savaachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaachan/gifts).



> heyyyy  
> i am just severely touch starved and i just thought i could turn it into a short oneshot! i listened to break the distance by ashton edminster while writing this, hence the title!
> 
> also this is dedicated to the loml, if you're reading this, sav, ily :]

george hates it.

well, he loves dream. and their relationship, but he hates how physically far apart he is from dream. it takes about 11 _excruciating_ hours to get to where dream is now. _and_ covid being around isn't helping their situation either. 

actually, george _despises_ it. the distance. the time difference. the never-being-able-to-touch-dream part of their relationship. 

he would kill to be in dream's arms for one night. he would want get a chance to chase dream down the beach. he wants to see how big dream's hands were compared to his. he'd want to have to get on his toes just to kiss dream. everything. and everything was impossible because of some pandemic and them living so _damn_ far apart.

but george does like when dream would get up early just to talk to george. or when dream would send cute cat memes while george was asleep. or how dream would, without missing a day, send good morning texts (george finds it cliché, but very cute). or when dream would fall asleep on call by complete accident.

so maybe he doesn't despise their relationship.

he wonders if dream feels the same way. if dream would also like to be able to hold hands while they go out or if he would want to be able to cuddle george at anytime of the day without an inconvenience like time or place. he wonders.

and maybe he wondered out loud, well, in text form.

with discord open to dream's dm's, "i miss you", george sends. 

"do you miss me too?" george sends again, but quickly deletes as he audibly cringes at himself. 

he saw how dream's status almost immediately became online. and he's typing.

"yes", dream's text reads. and he is typing some more. george guesses his attempt to delete his embarrassment was futile. 

"more than i can ever explain." dream was typing (again), "i want to be able to see you in an oversized hoodie".

"preferably mine", dream adds. 

george laughs, speedily texting, "you're an idiot".

another text comes in, "maybe i am". george could imagine dream softly giggling at george's snappy responses. oh what he would do to see it in person, to see dream in person.

george was pulled out of his wandering mind as the sound of a discord call ringing came in. 

it was dream, (duh). george clicks the green "accept" button. 

"george!" dream says. george can't help the smile that spreads across his face. 

"i miss you." george mumbles, half-hoping that dream wouldn't hear it. 

george hears dream moving around, "i know, and i miss you too." 

"i wish i could be in florida with you and patches." george replies. "i wish i wasn't so many miles away." 

"i know," dream says, sincerity spilling out of his words. "i want to be able to tease you about how incredibly short you are." 

"dreammmm," george says in an annoyed whiny voice. 

"i was kidding, kind of," dream chuckles. and he continues, "i hope that _this_ ," george can picture dream gesturing to the air towards his monitor. "i hope that this is enough."

"it is!" george responds right after. "i just..." 

dream's almost inaudible hum tells george that dream knows what he's trying to say. 

"well, how about once this mess of a pandemic is done, i go to the uk. for real this time." dream offers, face probably painted with a childish grin. 

"but i wanted to go to florida," george says with a pout on his face, even though dream couldn't see it. 

"oh, come on george," dream says, he probably had his head tilted. "i want you to show me the places you like to go, and like hold hands- or something like that." dream was definitely flustered on the last part. 

"i-it's not like i'll stop you from coming here. as long as i get to be in your arms, i don't care," george says, a bit more confident than he expected. 

he could almost _feel_ dream's flushed, smiling face.

george hears dream's soft wheeze before he says; 

"then, let's break the distance." 

**Author's Note:**

> while writing, i listened to:  
> \- break the distance by ashton edminster (obviously)  
> \- close to you by jordy  
> \- can't sleep love by spencer kane  
> \- angel with a shotgun by the cab  
> \- hey it's delilah by kallista rowan
> 
> i really tried to make it longer but i didn't know how 
> 
> pssst here's my twitter [@dreamymania_](https://twitter.com/dreamymania_)


End file.
